Adventurer's Gauntlet
by draconichero21
Summary: A continuation of my fanfic Blood Contract that picks up right where the series left off. Flare Corona leaves Raven Tail to join Fairy Tail, but will she be allowed to as a member of a dark guild? Also what dark secret are the members of Adventurer's Gauntlet hiding and seeking simultaneously? Promotes Natsu/Lucy and Juvia/Gray. Will contain Mirajane/Flare. DISCONTINUED
1. Flare Corona of Fairy Tail

**(A/N: So with the relative success of Blood Contract I decided to start this fanfic about my OC guild. To reiterate this is a DIRECT SEQUEL to Blood Contract so go and read the fic or you may feel a little lost. This is a parallel to the Fairy Tail manga and therefore it is Earthland Fairy Tail, but it's another version of Fairy Tail where what happened in Blood Contract occurred. Now that that's been hammered in. Here we go).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Grimaios' Log**

_Guild Master's log, year X784, 44__th__ entry_

_It's been a few weeks since our interaction with the Fairy Tail guild and only now am I getting a chance to write things down. I've heard of Fairy Tail's accomplishments and how they're considered one of the greatest guilds of today's day and age. Having met with some of their more prominent members including Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, Erza "Titania" Scarlet, and several others, and hearing Luciella and Sakina's stories on the subject, I believe it's safe to say that our succession is in good hands._

_I still remember when we were the strongest guild in Fiore, perhaps the world, but that was a long time ago. _

…

_I may as well write it all out, considering it won't leave my brain otherwise. A long time ago, we were the strongest guild in all of Fiore, perhaps the world. Adventurer's Gauntlet was a household name, but it went by a different name: Dragon's Army. Our leader was Ryan Dragmire. He was a dracomancer, the only one his kind. Many would not know what a dracomancer is, but my logs and my memory can attest to how it is different from a dragon slayer. _

_A dracomancer is a mage who, rather than utilizing a dragon's powers and standing on par with a dragon, instead becomes a dragon both in body and in spirit. Ryan was enamored with dragons as a young lad and when he met one that wanted to teach him Ryan refused. Ryan said that he didn't want to become a dragon slayer because he loved dragons and their kind. He wanted to become a protector and an aide to dragon kind. _

_The dragon, Yewgmenth, with the permission of Ryan's mother, took Ryan from his home to the dragon's nest, or so it has been said. Apparently the dragons of that time were waiting for a human to desire to be like them, a human they could pass their strength onto who would bridge the gap between dragon and humankind. Ryan gained the ability to transform into a half-dragon hybrid. He had a dragon's natural strength, speed, intelligence, dexterity, durability, capability of flight and heightened senses. He could utilize some portion of every known dragon; at the very least he could use every possible roar. However, though Ryan was accustomed to every possible dragon, he was master of no draconic element._

_After his training, Ryan returned home and with his mother's help, began a mage guild. However, Ryan wasn't satisfied with simple open recruitment. He searched high and low for members for his guild, this would include Luciella and myself. Ryan's mother, Sarah, was a powerful mage in her own right, but had left her guild for motherhood, though now, with her contacts, helped find more powerful mages across the world for this guild her son was putting together, thus Dragon's Army was born._

_Besides the current members of Adventurer's Gauntlet, Ryan's wife, Violet, as well as Ryan's brother Dromar were also members of the guild. There were many others, but those are the ones I think we miss the most besides Sarah herself._

_I was just a boy when I met Ryan for the first time. I was surprised to see Luciella there as well. I've known the woman practically all my life, Thalassa too. We are a guild of 16 now and I still remember how that happened. _

_Many years ago, we were engaged in battle with a powerful demon calling himself Zeratos. He claimed that he was the current manifestation of Zeref's power, though he seemed to be very different from how Zeref was described in history. With an all red body, wielding a sword and wearing armor, Zeratos fought as demonically as his appearance. If he is connected to Zeref in any way, my guess is that he is the man's pure, undulated wrath, not the man himself. _

_Our guild met on confrontation with Zeratos and engaged him in battle. Even with Ryan using all of his power and us supporting him, it was not enough. Violet, with her magic, was able to locate a time gate. As Sarah kept Zeratos at bay, Ryan flew near us and told us that he wanted to preserve us and send us forward that he had to remain behind even if Zeratos was taken down with him, but that he did not know if we would survive and that we should go to a time period where we could live peacefully after this apocalypse had passed. _

_I was the last one to go through, but there were others in line. The time gate was smashed as I passed through it and it is my understanding that Ryan intended to send us farther than we've travelled. We've barely travelled a century into the future and I believe Ryan's intentions were to send us forward at least two._

_I am not concerned about the fact that Ryan could no longer exist, because our guild, during that time period, had perfected a formula that can keep mages looking young and healthy for their entire lives. The age that they stopped is reflected by their heart and mind. For example, Ivy, our youngest, still considers herself very much a child and therefore looks no older than nine, and acts as such, but she, like the rest of us are at least 50 years of age and yet despite this long lived existence only Luciella, Thalassa, Jeremy, Soren, and I are considered to be incredibly powerful by today's standards. During our time period though we were considered most formidable and almost untouchable, now there are members of a group known as the 10 Wizard Saints who equal our strength. None of this, of course bothers me._

_No, what bothers me though is that there is no record of the incident against Zeratos. The council has either covered it up so finely that I do not have the clearance to access it, or they just are going to pretend it never happened and perhaps no written record was ever made. _

_I have visited the location of where the time gate used to be. It's in shambles now, but I don't believe it was ground into such a fine powder as the disarray suggests. My suspicion is that it was moved, but I do not have the accessibility to know where it was moved to, or if I am even right._

…

_That's all in the past now of course. Ryan's return is something we are all hoping for, Soren, his son, especially. We are sixteen in total, though we used to be nineteen until tragedies struck. Poor Sakina, the girl has never been since she lost her home, her mother and sister. And Sachi is still grieving for Seshiro. I will continue, though, to keep track of our members and their capabilities. By our group's standards:_

_Guildmaster: Me  
Wizard Saint Rank: Thalassa Windarr, Luciella M. Vamplasa  
Elite Rank: Jeremy Scholar, Soren Delsnai  
S-class: Phoenix Hagoil, Narzia Tidales, Sakina Mashima  
A-class: Stella Beckmiss, May Stowa, Sachi Lotuser.  
B-class: Ivy Tarogas, Susanna Shapikni  
C-class: Emily Rox, Laura Nimboso, Trixie Mescearl_

_Deceased:  
Elite Rank: Samifa Mashima  
B-class: Seshiro Lotuser  
C-class: Sasita Mashima_

_Members of Unknown Fate:  
Above my own power: Sarah Dragmire, Ryan Dragmire, Dromar Dragmire  
Elite Rank: Cyrus Konsama  
S-class: Violet Dragmire, Mahogany Lotuser, Damien Beckmiss  
A-class: Kiku Capricornia  
B-class: Sadie Dragmire, Lavirna Konsama  
C-class: Amanda Watice, Fiona Watice, Satchel Dight, Larry Dight, Amy Phasp, Cindy Shimmer, Stacy Shooreeken_

_All of the others died on the battlefield before I left it. If any of our former comrades have survived I would like to confirm that they are or what even happened to them. We still seek and look for good news. Because of the unknown nature surrounding Ryan's faith and status, we encouraged Soren to change his surname to avoid conflict in case the name Dragmire carries with it a certain weight. Until we know that weight, it's best we not draw attention to ourselves. _

_With Fairy Tail in our debt, I've considered asking for their help. Perhaps one of these days I'll do just that._

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, though a few changes had occurred in the past couple of weeks since their adventure to Edolas. For one, Mystogan was now missing. For two, Lisanna turned out to actually be alive. With what happened with Gant still troubling her subconsciously Lucy wondered if Natsu might forget all about her and choose Lisanna over her, though so far it seemed as if Natsu was just dense. If he and Lisanna were rekindling the old flame, then it was so subtle that not even Mirajane or Elfman could tell.

Right now it was midday and things were loud as usual in the catering hall as everyone sat around swapping stories telling jokes and making a mess. Natsu and Gray in particular were arm-wrestling. Currently there was a tier-elimination going on and the winner of it all would face Elfman since he was physically the strongest. Erza was satisfying her hunger with some delicious strawberry cake, being anti-social for the most part. Mirajane kept her place behind the bar counter, currently serving Levy, Cana, her brother, Freed and Evergreen. Juvia and Lucy and Lisanna were cheering on Gray and Natsu respectively as the two continued to compete to try and overpower the other.

As the noise and merriment continued in the guild hall, the doors to the guild were pushed open and someone entered the guild very skittishly. It was a young woman, around Lucy's age, with long sunset red hair. She was wearing a red dress that had been stitched back together around her midsection and open around her legs. She had cleavage going almost down to her navel. She was wearing a pair of scrunched wristbands that could also be worn in her hair. She had bags clearly visible under her eyes and eye-shadow around the sides of her red eyes. She was wearing shoes with broken heels. Her face and arms were covered in bruises and she appeared to be limping. On her right breast there was a burned X-patterned scar with remnants of a tattoo visible underneath.

Gajeel recognized the girl immediately. "Flare?"

Everyone who heard him shut up immediately and turned in the girl's direction. Gray's arm went slack and Natsu pushed it over, though both nodded to each other that that didn't count.

"This is…Fairy Tail." The young woman let out two short, nervous laughs. She began interlocking her fingers together and twisting them. A smile crept upon her face, but because of the raised position of her eyebrows she looked disturbed.

Gajeel sidestepped towards the bar from the arm-wrestling table while keeping an eye on the red head. "Mira, get Makarov. Tell him I need to speak with him in private as soon as possible."

"Gajeel…you know her too?"

"Too? How do you know Flare Corona?"

"That's her full name then? She was one of Gant's victims."

"I guess that's what I get for not paying attention to detail. Then again I was in pretty awful shape after my battle with that Sasami chick."

"I heard from the council that Flare escaped in the middle of the night. Why is she here? Shouldn't she be with her guild?"

"If you go get Makarov you can sit in on the discussion if you're that concerned, but the discussion doesn't leave the room, got it?"

Mirajane nodded and went to go get the guildmaster.

Gajeel walked up to Flare. Flare was nervous when he didn't look happy to see her. "I don't know what you're doing here, but why don't we talk where we won't be disturbed."

"Flare…came to see Mistress Mirajane," Flare tilted her head to the side and noticed Mirajane leaving, "Where is she going?"

"To get the guildmaster. You shouldn't be here Flare. You're not a part of this guild. What happened to you anyway? Where did you get those bruises?"

"What's with Gajeel and our mystery woman you think?" Jet asked.

"Former lover perhaps?" Droy proposed. Neither one could see the slight unsettled feeling this was having on Levy.

"Gajeel," Makarov entered the catering hall alongside Mirajane.

Gajeel turned to look at him and took a step to the side to reveal Flare. "She's from you know where," Gajeel said so as not to blow his cover in front of both Flare and the rest of the guild.

"I see, perhaps we should all have a talk behind closed doors upstairs."

Inside Makarov's private quarters, Mirajane, Gajeel, Flare and the guildmaster himself were all chit-chatting.

Gajeel stood by the door while Mirajane stood behind the chair Flare was sitting in who was glancing towards her hair as she fiddled with a lock of it showing the same interest in it as a small child.

"Did Ivan send you?" Makarov asked.

Flare's smile grew wider. "Ivan hurt Flare," she laughed a little.

_Is that where all those bruises came from?_

"What are you doing here?" Makarov asked.

Flare looked up from her seat up to Mirajane. "Flare wanted to see Mistress Mirajane," Flare sat up straighter and placed a hand on Mirajane's stomach, nuzzling her head against the white-haired mage like a pet animal.

"Flare, I told you last time, I'm not your new mistress." Flare didn't appear to be listening.

"The poor thing," Makarov pitied.

"What should we do with her?" Gajeel asked. "If Ivan even knows that she's here…"

"Flare," Makarov stated. "Does your guildmaster know you're here?"

"Flare has no guildmaster. Flare is independent." She smiled at Mirajane as Flare felt the young woman's hand with her hair. "Flare is free."

"Does Ivan Dreyar know you are here?"

Flare laughed nervously again. "Ivan doesn't care about Flare anymore. Flare is a failure to Ivan. Mistress Mirajane was nice to Flare. Flare wanted to be with her."

"But I—" Mirajane was about to protest again, but Makarov gave a look as if to say "let it go".

"Can you be sure this isn't a ruse? Flare is one of the crafty ones."

Gajeel soon found two large locks of hair smashed into either side of the wall as Flare gripped the arm of her chair and was growling. "Flare is deeply disturbed and wants to start over! She isn't playing games!"

Gajeel was convinced and the shocked expression on his face revealed further details. Flare hardly ever lost her temper unless someone cut or ruined her hair, as Gajeel learned the hard way once. Her reaction was uncharacteristic of how Gajeel had known her, though considering what Gant was up to and Flare calling Mirajane "mistress" Gajeel was starting to put the pieces together of what had happened to the redhead. Given Flare's already disturbed psyche, her actions right now were understandable, and rather unpredictable.

Flare turned back around and retracted her hair. "Flare quit Raven Tail. Raven Tail kicked Flare out," She explained to Makarov with a tone and expression of desperation. "Flare just wants a chance to start over. Flare will be a good girl, she promises. Flare won't ever betray Mistress Mirajane or any of her friends." She paused and added with a squeaked tone. "Please?"

Makarov didn't know how to answer. On one hand he couldn't be certain that this wasn't a clever ruse by Ivan to use Flare to worm her way into the guild. On the other hand, if Gajeel was acting as Makarov intended, Ivan shouldn't suspect or have reason to utilize a spy of his own and Flare really seemed uninterested in Gajeel and more interested in Mirajane. It was a little disturbing in its own right, but Makarov could see the tortured soul within Flare Corona. The problem was what to do.

Taking Flare in would be good for her, but would it be the smart thing for Makarov? After all, she was highly disturbed from the looks of things and Makarov had enough problems paying debts due to damage from Erza, Natsu and Gray. There was also the fact that Flare was coming out of a Dark Guild. Gajeel and Juvia, though formerly Fairy Tail's enemies, were both from Phantom Lord: an official guild. Flare's reputation would make it hard for her to just start over cold turkey.

Still, Flare seemed eager and the sweet child-like innocence in her hope was more than Makarov could take. That and Gajeel pretty much sold it with: "You hadn't forgiven me when you recruited me. You gave me a chance and look how I turned out. Flare can do the same."

Flare continued the desperation attempt by spreading her fingers out across her breast. "Gajeel knows Flare. Gajeel knows Flare can be a good girl. Please give Flare a chance." Flare looked like she might have a mental breakdown if she was rejected. It was understandable, of course. Besides Mirajane, there was no one else in the world Flare could feel she could rely on.

Makarov sighed, hoping he wasn't going to regret this decision. "Very well."

Flare beamed. She picked up Makarov and gave him a hug putting the old man absent mindedly right between her chest. "Thank you Mister Makarov. Flare will be a good girl. She won't let your kindness be wasted."

"Yes! Kindness," Makarov said and laughed with a wide smile and flushed cheeks.

Flare was officially initiated into the guild and Makarov introduced her to the others. Her guild emblem, representing Fairy Tail was now on her left breast. "Everyone, this is Flare Corona a former dark guild member looking to turn over a new leaf. She's been through a really rough ordeal recently. I have given her my approval to be in this guild. Please treat her with the respect and kindness we show all our guild members."

Flare pressed her fingertips together and tilted her head as she looked at the guild. "Flare will play nice, she promises not to cause trouble."

A few of the men were drawn in by Flare's sweet voice and her open dress. A few of the women, including Cana and Levy, were less than amused.

"Well all right then, let's party in celebration of our new member!" Natsu declared.

The word 'party' was a word everyone in the guild understood.

During the celebration, Flare seemed to stick close to Mirajane, skittish and afraid to approach the others.

"Flare you should mingle with the guild. These are your friends and comrades now, you should get to know them."

"Flare is fine though as long as she has Mistress Mirajane."

"I'm not always going to be able to hold your hand Flare," Mirajane was speaking metaphorically, though at the moment she was, in actuality, holding Flare's hand.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" the cheering was from several guild members watching Cana down an entire keg of alcohol without taking a break for air. Her current record was ¾ the keg.

Macao sat down at the bar. "Hit me up," he told Mirajane.

"Coming right up Macao," Mirajane said.

"Flare's got it!" Flare said and before Mirajane could even move she had her locks of hair reaching for the closest open bottle of sake and a dish simultaneously. She poured a little bit and served Macao as he took it.

"Quite the little assistant you have there," Macao laughed as he took a sip.

"Flare does everything she can for Mistress Mirajane," Flare said with a happy expression.

Macao nearly spit out his sake. "Mistress?" He looked at Mirajane.

"It's a long story," Mirajane flapped her hand up and down.

Macao laughed. "Of course it is. Our Mira-chan isn't the type for one night stands."

"Don't even joke about that. That's not funny!"

Macao noticed how quickly Mirajane seemed to dismiss the sexual harassment "Whoa, that's extremely uncharacteristic of you Mira-chan."

"What you're saying isn't funny regarding how Flare and I met."

"Ah, my apologies," Macao finished his dish and went back to the party.

Mirajane sighed. "Flare would you mind going off on your own a bit?"

"Did Flare do something bad? If Mistress Mirajane is upset with Flare, Flare will do whatever she can to fix it."

"No, it's nothing you did. I just need a bit of time to myself for a moment, okay Flare?"

"Flare understands," Flare got up from her seat and strode to an empty area at one of the tables. She sat alone, playing with her hair in a very child-like fashion.

Cana eventually gave out, not reaching more than half the keg, but by this point she was rather tipsy as she clumsily staggered around the guild. Natsu and Gray finished their Arm-wrestling match in Natsu's favor and Natsu and Gajeel went at each other after Gajeel won out over Freed.

Natsu, of course, was taken down by Elfman, quite easily. Since magic was illegal for the tournament, Natsu simply did not have the physical muscle mass to contend with Elfman's solidly strong arm.

Elfman took a pint of beer to his victory as Flare continued to watch the entire guild from afar. Wendy noticed this during all of the chaos and decided to make an attempt to befriend the redhead. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Flare is fine," Flare said.

Wendy sat down next to Flare, leaning forward with her elbows on the table and her head in between her arms. She turned her head to look at Flare. "It was hard for me too to get comfortable with the guild, but everyone in the guild is really nice. If you approach them, they'll accept you."

Flare just looked to the side with a nervous smile and raised eyebrows before she opened her mouth and continued playing with her hair.

"She certainly isn't normal," Carla said, standing on the table.

"Carla that's not nice," Wendy scolded.

"What's your name?" Flare asked Wendy.

"Oh, I'm Wendy," Wendy sat up and smiled at Flare and gave her her hand, "Nice to meet you, Flare."

Flare, socially awkward individual that she was, used her hair to shake Wendy's hand as she continued to play with her hair. Wendy was a little creeped out and her resulting whine was priceless. "Ehhhh!"

Flare laughed a little and not nervously for once. "You're so cute," she said in her normal tone, "Flare remembers when she was that small. It's nice to meet you Wendy. Dy. Wen-dy. Weeendy."

"Wendy, are you sure you should be hanging around someone like this?"

"What's the matter kitty-cat?" Flare asked, turning up the creep-o-meter in her smile and expression. "Flare won't hurt Wendy-chan. She's too cute." Flare curled a lock of her hair around Wendy's body. "So pure, so innocent, oh the ways you could become just like Flare."

"I…need an adult," Wendy whined.

"I am an adult," Flare chuckled.

"Wendy!" Carla was alarmed.

Flare retracted her hair and smiled provocatively. "Flare is kidding."

Wendy whined again. "Ehhhhhh?"

"That wasn't funny," she began to flail her little fists at Flare. "You really scared me."

"Flare is sorry, but that little whine of yours was just so cute Flare wanted to hear it again," Flare laughed.

Cana half-drunk, who had witnessed the whole thing and was giggling to herself, grabbed Flare's arm, dragged her towards the main group and looped her arm around Flare's shoulders and neck.

"H-hey guys!" Cana hiccupped, red in the face as she held her arm in the air. "F-Flare just took a jab at Wendy!" the card mage cried out as she pointed her index finger over Flare's head towards Flare's scalp, "E-Everyone, get out whatever redhead and gothic jokes you have!" Cana declared as she swung her arm across her body.

What Cana meant was that Flare's playful teasing of Wendy meant that the other guild members could do the same to her. It was Fairy Tail's special way of saying: "Welcome to the family."

Flare looked at everyone's smiling faces towards her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Usu," Her shoulders began to shake and tears began to fall.

"H-hey are you okay?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Cana was just telling you that you're one of us now," Bixlow stated.

"Flare is fine," Flare sniffed, "And Flare knows," she wiped her eye with the back of her hand. "Flare isn't crying because she's sad. Flare is…happy. Flare's…never had real friends," she silently hiccupped as she rubbed a finger under her eye, "Or a loving family before."

"Well that's about to change!" Erza declared taking Flare to her side and smacking Flare's head into her armor protected bosom. "You're one of us now, Flare. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Although she was sore from the impact, as a masochist, Erza's normally failed attempt at being nice actually did more good than harm. As Flare ignored the throbbing soreness, as she stood up straight, her lips turned upwards and her eyebrows lowered. A genuine, cheerful smile crossed her face. "Yes." She grabbed a drink from the table and held it up. "Flare will party hard!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Natsu cheered and the merriment continued for several more hours.

And that was how Flare Corona, former member of Raven Tail, joined Fairy Tail.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(A/N: And this is what I mean about this series being a parallel to canon. I'm going to have a few more chapters with goings on in Adventurer's Gauntlet and Fairy Tail, including when Doranbolt infiltrates Fairy Tail under the guise of Mest. I may actually have to redo the Tenrou Island arc myself, somewhat, because of Flare's involvement, though much of the time spent with it will be in favor of Adventurer's Gauntlet since much will remain the same. I also will be covering the seven years Fairy Tail goes missing as Adventurer's Gauntlet encounters Sabertooth, learns of the rise of Raven Tail and continues to search for Ryan's true fate. If anyone has any questions just leave a comment below. See you guys later!)**


	2. The Winds of Change, a Failed Trap

**(A/N: Special thanks to Epic Ebi for being my beta for this and Blood Contract. If you guys go to his channel you'll probably see he has a fanfic Fairy Chess which in no way infringes upon Soul Chess (though how a fanfic infringes upon another fanfic is anyone's idea) though he said he was inspired to do it because of Soul Chess hence the title. Speaking of Soul Chess, for those of you who care, I still haven't done any research for the next arc so please continue to be patient, thank you).**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

A little while had gone by since Flare Corona joined Fairy Tail. Despite being welcomed into the family, it was Flare who continued to wedge a divider between her and her companions. The only members she had really gotten to know and appreciate were "Mistress" Mirajane and Wendy because Flare found the young blue haired girl to be absolutely adorable.

With her cash flow finally heading towards empty, Flare took a look at the job board to determine what she would do today. The Fairy Tail job board was very different from Raven Tail's, something Flare knew she'd have to get used to. Nothing caught her eye, but she knew she'd have to find something. She couldn't go hungry. Eventually she landed upon something that caught her eye.

**Outlaw Wanted: Mage requested for the arrest and detainment of B-class criminal Heidi Clover. Delivery can be made to the closest magic council representative or pickup can be made at guild HQ. Reward: 1,200,000.**

"Heh heh, I get to beat someone up." Flare was slowly growing out of referring to herself in the third person, Mirajane had been coaching her. She reached up towards the parchment to take it down and bring it to Mirajane only for someone to grasp her hand, having been reaching for the exact same parchment.

"Oh pardon me, I…"

Flare turned to look at who had just grabbed her hand and she froze and gasped. Standing before her was Mest Gryder, but Flare knew him differently. She had seen this man, and could not be mistaken that he was a council member. Flare knew him because he had been presiding over the mages that had been released from Gant's custody when she made her escape to avoid imprisonment1. Flare began backing away in frantic panic and backed up into a stool, knocking it over and falling on her ass.

"Flare, is everything okay?" Mirajane called from the barstool. "Mest, what happened?"

"Mest" turned towards Mirajane, "I-I don't know. I…Flare just reacted like she'd seen a ghost." He looked all around him. "Is there a ghost, I don't see one." Internally, Mest smirked. _They're housing Flare Corona? Oh the council is just going to love this. _

Flare stood up and shouted. "GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!" She attacked Mest with her hair in an attempt to bludgeon him. He dodged out of the way towards the bar and hid under the front of it behind the stools. "FLARE IS A GOOD GIRL NOW! YOU CAN'T TOUCH FLARE! GO AWAY!"

"Flare what's the matter? It's just Mest, he's harmless."

Mest was just an alias, and even though she'd met him Flare hadn't learned or memorized his real name. "Mest is not harmless!" she shouted. "Mest wants to hurt Flare in ways Flare doesn't want to be hurt. Tell Mest to go away!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Mest exclaimed. _She's just as violent and dangerous as always._

Flare with a strained, panicked look continued her outburst. "Flare won't let you arrest her! Flare will kill you first!" Flare used her hair to strangle Mest as she held him up towards the ceiling. She looked incredibly euphoric as she tried to suffocate him to death.

"Flare stop, he can't breathe! Somebody do something!"

The shock of the situation over, Elfman and Lisanna did their best to restrain Flare. "Flare, please let him go. I'm sure whatever Mest did it's not worth killing him over."

"Put him down Flare, you're in the wrong here."

"Flare, put him down!" Mirajane scolded. Flare dropped Mest without a second thought. Elfman and Lisanna let her go and sighed. No matter how chaotic things got, Mirajane could always be counted on to make Flare heel. Flare dropped to her knees and made a v-pattern with her legs and let her hair cascade down over her eyes so that her right eye was covered. Mest coughed hard.

"Mest, are you okay?" Mirajane asked him.

"I'm fine. Jeez Flare, all I did was apologize."

Flare felt like she was trapped in some sort of nightmare. Everyone around her was treating Mest like he had always been part of the guild. Unless he'd quit the council and joined the guild during Flare's escape and arrival in Fairy Tail, Flare knew he couldn't be a part of Fairy Tail.

"Mest…did you leave the council?" Flare asked him.

"Flare what are you talking about?" Lisanna asked her.

"Mest is a council member!" Flare cried pointing to him and talking with a panicked expression. "He's here to take Flare away from Mistress Mirajane even though Flare's been a good girl. Flare doesn't want to go Flare wants to stay. Tell him to go away."

"Flare, Mest has always been a member of Fairy Tail."

Flare was confused. She put her hands on her head. "No, no that's a lie. Flare saw Mest at the council before she made her escape because Flare was still part of a dark guild. Mest was there!" Flare pointed at him again. "Flare isn't lying!"

"Are you sure you don't have me mistaken for someone who looks like me?" Mest asked.

At that point whatever restrains in Flare's brain existed finally came undone and she pounced on Mest's stomach, growling like a jaguar as she leapt at him, and tightened her hands around his throat as she held him down. A crazed smile and murderous look in Flare's eye fashioned themselves upon her face as she squeezed as tightly as she could.

"Oh my god! Flare, stop it!" Even Mirajane's pleas were falling on deaf ears.

Elfman approached her, but Flare's hair sharpened up like a porcupine as a defensive reflex.

"Quick, get a sedative. Someone stop her! She's going to kill Mest!"

Pandemonium swept through the guild house until Erza finally managed to stop Flare. Ex-quipping a syringe from her nurse armor, she injected the mage in her arm with a muscle relaxant that nearly knocked Flare unconscious and took away her muscle control as her entire body went slack. Elfman then looped his arms under Flare and dragged her away from Mest.

Erza put one arm underneath Mest's legs and used the other adjust the height of his head. "Cough for me," she instructed. Mest coughed. She looked at Mirajane. "He'll recover." Erza helped Mest to her feet.

_Erza…that man is evil…Flare is a…good…girl…_ She passed out.

Flare woke up in her room inside the guild. She looked around and her eyes landed on Mirajane. She perked right up. "Mistress Mirajane!" She saw the anger in Mirajane's eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you Flare."

"But Flare didn't do anything bad. Flare was trying to help Fairy Tail."

"You attacked a guild member, how is that helping?" Mirajane asked, confused, arms spread out.

"Mest isn't from Fairy Tail. Mest is from the council! Mistress Mirajane has to believe Flare. Flare wouldn't hurt anyone from Fairy Tail. Flare is a good girl!"

"No, Flare. What you did was wrong. Mest has been here since before I met you."

"That's not true," there were tears in Flare's eyes. "Mest is from the council. Flare wouldn't lie to Mistress Mirajane. Mistress Mirajane has to believe Flare. Flare is a good girl!"

Mirajane put her hands on Flare's shoulders. "Just rest, Flare, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Is Flare going to be sent away? Flare wants to stay."

"No one's going to send you away Flare," Mirajane said and put a hair on Flare's forehead as she pushed up her bangs and rubbed her scalp. "You're one of us. However, your actions are unacceptable. Master Makarov will be told about this and you probably will be disciplined."

"Flare was just trying to be a good girl. Flare should only be punished if Flare is a bad girl. Flare doesn't want to be punished because Flare didn't do anything wrong." Flare started crying.

"Shhh, shhhhh, Flare, Flare, it's okay. Calm down," Mirajane was speaking to Flare as if she were her mother. Mirajane hugged Flare into her stomach. "Just take it easy okay. Stay here and get some rest. Okay?"

"Flare will obey. Flare is a good girl."

"Yes, Flare is a very good girl," Mirajane said letting go. She pushed up Flare's bangs and kissed her forehead. "Now just relax and go to sleep, okay?"

"Yes mistress," Flare said and lay back down to go back to sleep. Mirajane shut the light off. She then waited until Flare was unconscious before letting out a deep sigh and leaving the room. She made her way back above ground to the catering hall where, for once, things were a lot less noisy. It was after lunch break so that was understandable, a lot of guild members were out.

"So?" Elfman asked.

"Crisis averted, for now," Mirajane said as she wiped her hands in a towel and began washing out glasses in the sink. She looked around the people still in the guild. "Did Mest leave?"

"He forgot his lucky pen again."

"Oh Mest, such an airhead," Mirajane laughed.

"Is Flare okay?" Wendy burst into the guild house as she pushed the doors wide open, panting for breath. She was accompanied by Natsu, Gajeel and their Exceeds along with Gray, Lucy and Juvia. Lisanna and Erza were with them too having found each one of them.

"What happened to Flare?" Natsu asked.

"Flare is fine, she just had an episodic tantrum, Mest is the one who suffered more."

"Why what happened?"

"Didn't you tell them?" Mirajane asked Erza.

"I didn't get a chance to give details. All I said was that Flare freaked out and everyone came running."

"Same," Lisanna responded.

Mirajane shook her head. "I saw the whole thing." She pointed to the job board. "Flare and Mest went for the same job then I heard Mest apologize for touching her hand since Flare had gotten her hand on it first then Flare doubled over in panic and then next thing I knew she went ballistic."

"But why? Mest is harmless," Lucy said, surprised.

Elfman came up to the others. "I was watching at that time. She kept saying about how Mest was going to take her away and that he was part of the council."

"That's silly, why would Mest be a part of the council?" Natsu said with a goofy smile.

"Mest is…who again?" Pantherlily scratched behind his right ear.

"You know…Mystogan's disciple!" Happy exclaimed and then looked down. "Huh? That's strange, why can't I remember more than that?"

"Whatever the case is, it sounds like Flare is out of control. I trust measures are being taken."

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu knew that Flare's behavior wasn't right either, but he was more concerned as to why than to just write off that she was just being psychotic.

"Whatever her reasoning is, it's important that we decide what's to be done about her. Don't forget Natsu, she used to be part of a dark guild." She glanced at Juvia and Gajeel, "Not everyone can properly adjust to be a part of Fairy Tail."

"I hate to say it, but Erza might be right."

"No, that's wrong! We can't just kick her out. Flare's our friend!"

"Natsu's right. Besides, this is the first time she's ever done something like this since we showed up. And I promised Flare she wouldn't be sent away!"

"What's she doing right now?" Lisanna asked.

"I put her down for a nap. Mest appears to be out. When he comes back maybe we can have Flare apologize. I'm sure I can work it out."

"Well, if you know what you're doing," Erza scratched her head.

"If Mest doesn't come back, can I see how Flare's doing when she wakes up?" Natsu asked.

"Me too!" Happy exclaimed.

"Me three!" Wendy put her hand up.

"I think she'd be happy to know that we still care about her," Mirajane smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Fiore Magic Council**

Mest Gryder, aka Doranbolt, a member of the magic council, returned to the council to give his report to his superior: Lahar. He had just arrived to meet with Lahar face to face as the Rune Knight Head Captain came down the hallway and saw the bruises that had begun to form on Doranbolt's neck.

"Where did you get those bruises?"

"That's precisely why I'm here," Doranbolt smirked.

Lahar folded his arms. "Do tell."

"Apparently Flare Corona is being housed by Fairy Tail."

"From Raven Tail?" Lahar furrowed his brow.

"I was surprised too. I didn't even know she was there when I took the mission. She must've joined recently. Even then, though my magic should've affected her."

"It didn't?"

Doranbolt straightened his neck. "I can barely move my neck right now, crazy woman tried to choke me to death, twice."

"And they didn't stop her."

"No, they did their best to get her off me, but they treat her like one of their nakama. Even so, taking a dark guild member in without affirming it to us first? That's gotta break some kind of rule doesn't it?"

Lahar's hands dropped at his sides. "Indeed. Do you know if she's even a member or if she's just hiding there?"

"She has the guild emblem's tattoo on her left breast. Last time I saw her she had Raven Tail's emblem on her right breast. To them, she's an official member."

"Either way, recruiting a mage from a dark guild is an offense. Fairy Tail will not be getting away with this without conflict."

"Shall I rally the troops?"

"No, I'll go. They still think you're one of them until your spell wears off. The confusion will make it easier if we can continue to torment Flare Corona and show them that she's not truly one of them. No matter what kind of robes you dress them in, a criminal is still a criminal."

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Wide awake, Flare sat in her bed with her knees curled up by her chest. She was bored and feeling down, but she wanted to obey Mirajane by staying put.

Flare was alerted when the door creaked open and upon seeing Flare awake, Natsu flung the door wide open. "Hey, Flare, you okay?"

"Flare is fine," Flare said with a tired smile.

Natsu sat down in a chair as Lucy and the others filed in behind him. "Flare, why did you attack Mest?"

Flare's eyes bugged out and she became accusatory. "Flare didn't do anything wrong! Mest isn't a guild member! Mest wants to take away Flare and—" Erza already had a lower dosage of the sedative in Flare's arm.

"There, that should keep her calm for the most part," Erza stated. Flare fell back onto her pillow. The others huddled around her bed.

"Flare wouldn't do anything bad. Mistress Mirajane and her friends are Flare's friends. Flare isn't lying. Flare is a good girl."

"We know Flare, we just want to understand," Lucy said stroking Flare's wrist. "Please tell us what happened."

"Flare already said, Mest is part of the council. He's not from Fairy Tail. Why doesn't anyone believe Flare?"

"She's been insistent of that the entire time," Lisanna stated, "She won't change her story."

"Flare, no one is going to take you away from Fairy Tail as long as you want to be here," Natsu told her.

"Juvia understands Flare wants to fit in. Juvia was in Flare's position too. So Juvia understands Flare's pain. Did Mest do something to Mirajane to upset Flare?"

"Mest hasn't done anything, but he will do something. If not to Flare then to Fairy Tail itself. Please believe Flare," a tear rolled down Flare's cheek. "Flare isn't lying."

"I dunno, Flare, Mest was a member before I even was. He's Mystogan's disciple isn't he?" Gajeel scratched his head.

Again, the statement didn't sit right with Pantherlily. "There's something not entirely right about that," Pantherlily stated.

"Lily, you believe Flare, right?" Flare sat up as the lower dosage of the drug began to wear off. "You know Flare is right, right?"

"I don't know, but it's strange that Mest would say he is Mystogan's disciple."

"What are you saying, Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked.

"The prince was very wary about people in your world and careful not to show his face. The idea that he would take on a disciple just doesn't make sense."

"But we all know Mest, so what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe Flare's telling the truth after all," Lisanna stated.

"But why isn't Flare affected?" Gray questioned. "Is it because she's such a recent arrival?"

"There could be two reasons," Erza stated, "It might be her mental state for one. Whatever's making us 'remember' Mest might not affect her because her mind isn't fully stable."

"Or?" Gray asked.

"_Or_," Erza continued. "If Flare has actually seen Mest perhaps the illusion didn't work because she's seen him before and therefore his existence in her memory cannot be overwritten."

"Can we know which one it is?" Natsu asked.

"If we knew what was happening to us it would, but right now—"

Footsteps came charging down the stairs as Cana stood in the doorway. "Hey, everyone get outside now. The council is here."

"What? The council?" Natsu and everyone else was shocked.

The drug wore off fully and Flare went into full panic mode. "No! They won't take Flare! Flare's with Fairy Tail! Flare's a good girl! Flare—"

Juvia gave Flare a hug. "Relax Flare, Juvia, Gray-sama and everyone won't let you be taken."

"Juvia's right," Gray said. "No matter what they say," he pointed to Flare's tattoo, "You're a part of our guild."

Flare was touched.

Gajeel let out a growling sigh. "Well, let's go see what the council wants." Everyone but Flare began to get up. "Mirajane's probably outside you know," Gajeel told her and that was enough to convince Flare to head outside with everyone else.

Outside, Makarov was already talking with Lahar. "We are not harboring criminals here, Lahar so just turn around and leave."

"Wrong answer!" Lahar barked. Natsu and the others piled out into the open. "Aha, and there she is, Flare Corona."

"Flare Corona is a member of Fairy Tail, she is not a member of a dark guild."

"Flare Corona is a former member of Raven Tail and has a criminal record that she can simply not run away from. If you don't want more urgent matters to be taken you will hand her over immediately. If you had no concern you would've brought her existence to our attention immediately and not tried to hide it."

"Flare lives here! You can't make Flare go anywhere!" Flare ran over to Mirajane and clung to her. "Flare is a good girl! Flare is obedient! Mistress Mirajane promised Flare that she wouldn't be turned over to the council. Mistress Mirajane said that Flare could stay!"

"Does that look like a dark guild member to you?" Makarov asked.

"They come in all shapes and sizes," Lahar answered.

"Flare is making progress," Mirajane voiced, "She's not a dark mage anymore."

"That won't erase her criminal record and you can't be certain that that woman won't become violent and dangerous."

Mirajane loosened her way out of Flare's grip and stood in front of her. "I'm the one who made the decision to let Flare join Fairy Tail. If you want to take Flare back then you have to go through me."

"Nee-chan, this is the council," Elfman warned her.

"I don't care. Flare is like one of our little family, brother. I'll defend her like I would you and Lisanna."

"Can you prove that this woman is docile? I have evidence to point to the contrary."

"I'm still working on it, but I can keep Flare under control!" Mirajane dictated.

"Prove it then, show us that you can keep this woman under control."

"I will." Flare turned around and everyone made room so that the focus was on Flare and Mirajane. "Flare, sit."

Flare sat on the ground without hesitation, creating a V with her legs.

"Roll over."

Flare rolled on the ground.

_What the— _Lahar couldn't believe his eyes.

"Stand up."

Flare snapped to her feet standing rather lanky as she stood with her head tilted and her fingertips pressed together.

"Ah-ten-shun!"

Flare snapped her legs and arms to her torso.

"And relax."

Flare returned to her idle position.

Mirajane put her arm in the air. "Arm up."

Flare raised her arm.

"Arm down." Mirajane put her arm down and Flare did the same.

Mirajane held her arms out. Flare rushed into Mirajane's arms for a hug. "Now who's a good girl?"

"Flare's a good girl," Flare said with child-like innocence.

"And who's Flare?"

"I'm Flare."

"Good girl," Mirajane rubbed her head affectionately.

_It's like…she's this woman's pet._

"See, she's harmless as long as I am around. Flare listens to me," Mirajane told Lahar.

"Flare adores Mirajane. She would never betray us as long as Mirajane is around," Natsu stated.

"And what happens when Mirajane is no longer around?" Lahar asked. "Can you ascertain that she won't become violent if Mirajane Strauss suffers an unfortunate accident?"

Flare's expression became hateful. "Mistress Mirajane would never die. Flare will make sure of it." Her hair began to fan out. "Flare understands what unfortunate accident means. Flare will not let you harm Mistress Mirajane."

"Flare, stop. They haven't done anything. Take a deep breath."

Flare did as she was told.

"See, I can keep her under control."

Lahar was not convinced. He still had a trump card. He clicked a small device in his hand that sent a signal to Doranbolt who was hanging out in Magnolia. In a short while he came walking up the street.

"Whoa, what's all the commotion?"

"The council's trying to take Flare away," Levy told him.

"Mest," Flare's eyes became feral. Flare attempted to launch herself at the council member, but Mirajane held her back.

"Flare, stop! It's okay! I'm right here!"

"Lily believes Flare! You're a fake! You're not a member of Fairy Tail! The council is here, give up the façade already Mest! You were looking for Flare! You wanted to punish Flare! But Flare is a good girl now!"

"Flare, stop!" Mirajane said, struggling to keep Flare from getting out of her grasp. She saw the satisfied smirk on Lahar's face. She realized that they had almost blown their chances. "Flare stop it you're being a bad girl!" Mirajane screamed.

A chord struck in Flare as she dropped to her hands and knees.

"There you see, just a little provocation and she becomes violent. Fairy Tail is well known for disrespecting the council. How can we expect you to remain obedient when you're recruiting members from dark guilds that will attack council members at the drop of a hat?"

"So you admit it, Mest is a member of the council!" Natsu exclaimed. "You bastards! You set Flare up!"

"We didn't do anything. Flare reacted on her own," Doranbolt said and let go of his hold on the illusion now that the secret was out. "As it stands, Flare Corona is mentally unstable and is not fit to be in a recognized guild. On top of that it is illegal to recruit dark guild members."

"Flare was kicked out of her guild! She was beaten and assaulted!" Lucy exclaimed. "She left Raven Tail just to be with Mirajane."

"Again that will not make Flare's criminal record go away," Lahar repeated, "Flare Corona has plenty to answer for."

"She's not like that anymore," Gray stood up for Flare, "You'd be punishing her for something she doesn't even understand was wrong anymore. Can't you tell? Her mind has been shattered. It's no secret to the council what went on in Gant's mansion, Flare was part of it too."

"I don't recall filing a form for a Flare Corona," Doranbolt stated.

"She was scared," Erza stood up, "She was afraid you were going to arrest her and she fled, but she was there."

"We only have your word to go on and you don't stand too high in our eyes," Lahar told the queen of the fairies.

_Flare's going to be taken away…Flare is going to be punished…Flare didn't do anything wrong…Flare just wants to start over. _Flare picked her head up and screamed. "FLARE JUST WANTS TO BE IN FAIRY TAIL! YOU BASTARDS LEAVE FLARE ALONE!" Flare returned to looking at the ground as tears splashed the dirt.

Mirajane hugged Flare again. "We know Flare, we know."

Flare sat up and hugged Mirajane. "Mistress Mirajane, please take it back. Flare's not a bad girl, is she?"

"No Flare, you're a good girl. You're a very good girl," Mirajane told her.

"Tell them that Flare is a good girl!" Flare pointed at Lahar and his men. "They won't believe Flare, they won't leave Flare alone."

"We are Flare, we are. Just relax," Mirajane pushed Flare into her bosom as Flare cried. "Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. It's okay, it' okay. Calm down."

"Sir, maybe we can let this slide," Doranbolt was starting to come around seeing how child-like and innocent Flare was and how she just desperately wanted a second chance.

"No, that's not how the law works. Flare Corona must either serve her prison sentence for her crimes or be subject to twenty four hundred hours of community service."

"Then just give her the community service," Natsu rationalized.

"Natsu, twenty-four hundred hours is equal to more than a hundred days," Lucy told him.

"Oh," Natsu said, "Then…screw your stupid rules. Flare is our friend and you're not taking her."

"Absolutely not, the law is absolute. If you disrespect the council then you're disrespecting the law! You are treading on thin ice right now, Fairy Tail. Hand Flare Corona over or we will have you disbanded."

"You can't do that over something so minor," Erza informed. "If Master Makarov believed Flare to really be a threat he would've turned her over to the council immediately."

"Erza is absolutely right," Makarov stated, "I would not have allowed Flare into this guild if I believed she was a threat to the council or to anyone. Don't think I let her in to upset the balance. Flare was on a trial just like our former enemies, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox were. Flare hasn't been here long enough so the jury is still out, but Juvia and Gajeel have both become reliable members of this guild like they were always a part of this family," Makarov spoke to Lahar.

"The difference is that Phantom Lord was not a dark guild at the time."

"And Flare Corona quit her guild and was also disowned from it," Makarov told Lahar. "Letting her into our guild is just as much a gamble for us as it is to allow her to wander. If Flare Corona turns out to be dangerous I myself will deliver her to the council."

"B-but…" Flare began to get panicky again, but Mirajane soothed her.

"It's okay Flare, what master is saying is that as long Flare is a good girl, she can stay."

"Flare will be a good girl. Master Makarov won't have to send Flare away."

"Will you accept my terms?" Makarov asked.

"Very well. You have until the end of the fiscal year to prove that Flare Corona is no longer a threat to Fiore. At that time you may decide if she is worth counting as an asset on your balance sheet."

"She's an asset now. Come the end of the period she'll be revenue," Makarov told Lahar.

Without another word, Lahar about face and he and his men all left.

Makarov let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, they're leaving!" Natsu cheered.

"Yay! Flare gets to stay!" Wendy exclaimed.

Flare started to cry again. "Flare gets to stay. Flare gets to stay!" Flare sobbed.

Mirajane held her again. "It's okay Flare, it's okay."

Flare kept her promise and Flare was a good girl for the guild. She was taken on several adventures with Natsu and the gang and she became like a regular member. And soon it was time for the S-class exams and the guild prepared to set out for Tenrou Island.

Without Doranbolt manipulating his mind, Makarov was free to choose someone else for the eighth candidate. He ultimately settled upon Gajeel. As a result the team-ups were as follows:

Natsu/Happy  
Gray/Loke  
Cana/Lucy  
Juvia/Lisanna  
Freed/Bickslow  
Elfman/Evergreen  
Levy/Wendy  
Gajeel/Flare

Jet and Droy were disappointed that Levy didn't pick one of them, but Levy said that she figured Wendy would be an asset to her on principle because Wendy was a Dragonslayer. That was what she said, but in truth Levy just didn't want to hurt her friends' feelings by admitting in front of them that Wendy was a much more capable mage.

Gajeel picked Flare since he knew her abilities and felt that Flare could use some time mingling with the guild, rather than being left behind. Also he knew that if she had been left behind with the guild, it would be chaos, as Flare would be the strongest mage if she was left behind.

Flare was happy to come along, since Mirajane would be there. Gajeel made it clear of course that he was taking her along to help him out and that was what she was to do. His ultimatum didn't exactly convince Flare 100%, but, a promise from Mirajane that she would reward Flare if "she was a good girl", gave Flare all the motivation she needed to fully support Gajeel. Gajeel was going to pick Pantherlily at first, but Gajeel wanted Flare to feel more comfortable with the group. And he and Mirajane both agreed that this was a good idea. Since Levy was the only person who could've picked Flare, but didn't do so, Gajeel asked her to be his partner.

The competition would be interesting. Natsu was more fired up than ever before. The event could not arrive sooner.

Carla protested that Wendy shouldn't be involved at all, but Levy's tearful pleading to her eventually won Wendy over, much to Carla's chagrin. Yes it would certainly be an S-class competition not worth missing. If only the guild knew what was in store for them.

* * *

**Grimaios' Log**

_Guildmaster's log, Year X784 45__th__ entry_

_I finally found a record that indicated that Ryan might be considered benevolent to the people of Fiore. On the battlefield where we fought Zeratos, there is a ruin that did not exist back then. Inside the ruin there is a painting with hieroglyphs. In the painting is the black dragon, Acnologia, the self-proclaimed dragon king. I have known about the black beast in my research before, but I could not believe what my eyes beheld upon that wall._

_Across from Acnologia, locked in combat, was a golden dragon, said to be in the text, from what I could decipher, to be a golden dragon of legacy, a 'draconic hero' if you will. The beast is shown to match Acnologia in size and strength. Both, however, have apparently vanished without a trace. _

_I know this so called "golden dragon of legacy". Ryan's ultimate form allows him to transform into a golden dragon. What does this mean? Does this mean Ryan fought with Acnologia at some point after we parted ways? If it does, how did that battle end? And if one side conquered the other and there is no trace of Ryan's victory…then what does it mean for the future?_

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**(A/N: ooooh spooky. So yeah I am **_**drastically**_** changing canon here and I am enjoying every bit of it. I really liked doing the scenes with Flare earlier in the chapter with her freaking out. It was painful, but Fairy Tail's will to believe in her because she's their friend is why I like the series so much. I like the way I've changed Flare due to what's happened to her. She's still a psycho, but good lord having her be so simplistically child-like makes me forget that she's an absolute bitch in canon, to Lucy especially. Anyway, I'm sure you're thinking it's godmod having an OC that stands on par with Acnologia to which I say: hey, Mashima doesn't do much thinking, why should I? Good night folks).**


End file.
